Immature
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Hanya potongan-potongan kisah tentang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat polos dan kekasih manisnya, Park Jimin yang terlalu dewasa, dalam artian kiasan maupun kenyataan. / Jimin selalu menggoda Jungkook dengan berbagai cara, namun kekasihnya yang belum dewasa sama sekali tidak paham. Akankah Jungkook memahami sinyal dari Jimin? / BTS / Jungkook x Jimin / KookMin, uke!Jimin / Ini menjurus M


_Gummysmiled's 22_ _nd_ _fanfiction_

 **Immature**

.

.

.

Hanya potongan-potongan kisah tentang seorang lelaki tampan yang polos dan belum dewasa bernama Jeon Jungkook, dan kekasih cantik nan manisnya, Park Jimin yang terlalu dewasa, dalam artian kiasan mau pun kenyataan.

.

.

.

Catatan : Aku mewanti-wanti para pembaca karena bahasa yang kugunakan sedikit gimana gitu, juga karena cerita ini rada menjurus. Ah ya, _setting_ waktu dari setiap bagian berbeda-beda dan tidak berkelanjutan antar bagiannya. Kuharap tidak ada yang bingung.

.

.

 **.**

 **Belum Dewasa**

 **.**

 **Pertama.**

Jungkook mengerang kecil. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, sedikit memberi relaksasi pada otot pinggangnya yang nyaris kaku karena posisi buruknya saat sedang belajar.

Bocah tampan itu menguap kecil, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu apartemen miliknya dan kekasihnya, tempat ia menghabiskan beberapa jam belakangan dengan belajar. Sepi.

Bukan kebetulan, saat ia tidak sengaja memandang ke arah pintu kamar mereka, terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Dapat ia lihat kekasih manisnya muncul dari sana, dengan balutan jubah mandi putih yang memamerkan bagian kaki sampai paha mulusnya. Habis mandi rupanya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Jimin saat ini. Lagi, kenapa wajah manis itu merona hebat?

Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu beranjak berjalan ke arah bocah tampan yang begitu menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Ah, tambahan, pun dengan nafsunya. Jungkook membuatnya gila.

Sedang yang lebih muda semakin mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Ia ikut beranjak dari duduknya, demi menyambut tatapan intens dari kekasihnya. Semakin Jimin mendekat, semakin besar pula firasat Jungkook bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki manisnya.

Bahkan sampai Jimin berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Jungkook mau tidak mau harus merundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan membalas pandangan kekasihnya. Oh, Jungkook hanya tidak mengerti bahwa kekasihnya sedang dilanda gelombang gairah yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook tersentak, saat namanya dilirihkan oleh Jimin dengan nada tidak biasa. Ah, tidak hanya itu. Kekasih manisnya mengusap-usap pelan dada bidangnya. Dapat ia dengar, napas Jimin yang entah kenapa memburu, nampak berusaha keras mengatur napasnya.

Jungkook tidak dapat melihat wajah kekasih manisnya karena ia sedang menunduk. Hanya rambut oranye cerah yang memenuhi penglihatannya.

Perlahan, Jimin mendongak. Wajahnya begitu—ah, benar-benar mengundang. Dua belah pipi gembilnya memerah. Titik air yang tersisa setelah mandi yang bercampur dengan keringat membasahi rambutnya. Kedua mata cantik itu menatap sayu bocah tampan yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Bibir merah basahnya terbuka sedikit.

Kalau yang di hadapan Jimin bukanlah Jungkook, pasti orang itu telah menyerang Jimin sedari tadi. Tapi ini adalah Jeon Jungkook. Bocah tingkat pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sangat tampan dan menggoda layaknya Dewa Eros, namun pikirannya bersih seperti anak kecil.

" _Hyung_? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan polos itu terlontar begitu saja dari belah bibir tipis Jungkook, disertai wajah yang memancarkan kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara.

Jimin mengerang. Kenapa Jungkook bisa berpikiran sedangkal itu? Tapi bukan Jimin namanya jika ia frustasi begitu saja akan kepolosan kekasihnya. Ia menarik pelan tangan Jungkook, dan berjalan mundur demi mendekat ke arah sofa yang ada.

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti. Jimin tidak sekalipun berhenti menatapnya aneh. Sampai si manis itu merasa kakinya telah membentur bagian bawah sofa, ia berhenti berjalan mundur. Tangan mungilnya menarik Jungkook untuk mendekat.

Si bocah tampan memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya, ketika kedua tangan Jimin merambat dari tangan menuju bahu lebarnya.

" _Hyung_? Kau ini kenapa—"

"Jungkook- _ah_." potong Jimin dengan suara serak.

Yang lebih muda menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Tiduri aku."

BRUK!

Secara tiba-tiba, Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa, yang otomatis membuat Jungkook menimpa tubuh mungilnya tanpa bisa melawan.

.

.

.

 **Kedua.**

 _Krieeettt.._

Pintu kamar milik dua sejoli yang terpaut lima tahun itu terbuka. Si tampan Jeon Jungkook pun menyembul dari sana. Nampak tubuh atletis itu dibalut oleh seragam sekolah, tidak lupa dengan ransel di punggungnya.

"Hai, Jungkook- _ah_. Baru pulang?"

Suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook. Ia mendongak, mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, dengan kemeja putih transparan dan celana hitam pendek yang tidak sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Ah, jangan lupa dengan setangkai permen yang bersarang di mulutnya.

Jungkook hanya mengendikkan bahu. Terbiasa akan tingkah laku aneh si lelaki manis.

"Ya." Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya yang masih asyik tiduran.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, menatap kekasih tampannya lamat-lamat.

Merasa dipandangi, Jungkook menoleh dan balas menatap. Kedua manik cantik itu membulat lucu dengan bibir yang terus mengulum permen, membuat Jungkook mengusap surai oranye lembut milik Jimin gemas.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Jimin memanggil dengan nada menggemaskan.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Tidak ada." ujar Jimin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatap langit-langit kamar. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengecap rasa manis dari permen yang dikulumnya.

Sedang Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus dada. Kekasihnya itu meski lebih tua lima tahun darinya tapi kelakuannya tidak bisa ditebak. Wajahnya memang manis dan sangat menggemaskan, tapi tetap saja Jimin itu sedikit aneh dan sulit dimengerti—bagi Jungkook.

Lamunan Jungkook rusak begitu saja, saat indra pendengarnya menangkap gumaman kecil dari bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"Permen… Hmm.. Emut, kulum, hisap. Tapi bedanya, milikmu tidak akan habis. Ahahah~"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, _hyung_?"

Jimin sontak menoleh ke arah bocah tampan yang menatapnya kebingungan. Ia terkikik, kemudian tersenyum ganjil.

"Tidak ada. Mau permen?" Si manis itu malah menyodorkan permen rasa jeruk yang telah diemutnya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, lalu mengendikkan bahunya menyerah kemudian menerima permen dari Jimin. Kekasih manisnya memang aneh.

.

.

.

 **Ketiga.**

Jungkook terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang lelap. Ia bermimpi terjebak di hutan tanpa makanan, dan ia terpaksa memakan daun pohon yang ada. Ah, ini semua karena ia tidur sambil kelaparan.

Bocah tampan itu memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Ia tidak mendapati keberadaan kekasih manisnya di sana.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Ayo makan siang. Dari tadi kau belum makan, 'kan?" pekikan Jimin terdengar dari arah ruang makan.

Dengan penuh semangat, Jungkook beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang sibuk mengupas kulit buah pisang di tangannya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Jungkook segera mengambil berbagai makanan yang telah dimasakkan kekasih manisnya dan melahapnya semangat.

"Hmm.. _Mashita_ ~" ujar si bocah tampan, membuat Jimin yang tengah melahap pisangnya tersenyum manis.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Jungkook khawatir. Sedari tadi kekasihnya hanya melahap pisang tanpa sedikit pun menyantap masakannya sendiri.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, menampilkan bibir penuhnya yang disumpal oleh buah pisang yang nampaknya sedap. Ah, saat ini Jimin benar-benar menggoda.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, lalu ia melahap perlahan pisangnya dengan gerakan yang aneh—menurut Jungkook.

Sang bocah mengabaikan kekasih manisnya. Ia yakin Jimin mulai melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehnya, jadi ia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya.

Merasa bahwa Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyadari atau bahkan tidak peduli pada sinyal yang ia beri, Jimin menekuk wajahnya.

' _Huh. Percuma saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti maksudku._ ' gerutu Jimin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 **Keempat**.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Begitu larut, dan ia baru pulang kuliah. Ia benar-benar butuh mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya malam ini. Tanpa melihat kekasih tampannya—yang lagi-lagi sedang belajar, tapi kali ini di atas kasur—, Jimin menghempaskan tubuh kelelahannya di samping Jungkook.

" _Hyung_?"

Jimin rasa Jungkook memanggilnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menjawab. Bahkan untuk membuka matanya yang telah terpejam saja ia terlalu letih.

Jungkook tidak masalah Jimin tidak menjawabnya. Hanya saja, sebenarnya ada hal serius yang ingin ia katakan pada kekasihnya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa menggebu-gebu untuk bicara dengan kekasih manisnya.

Jungkook mengerti sekarang.

Dan Jungkook memiliki prinsip bahwa apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Ia ingin berbicara dan mendengar pendapat Jimin tentang hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, dan ia akan melakukannya.

BRUK!

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh beserta decitan ranjang terdengar cukup nyaring, sampai-sampai Jimin terkejut dan tersadar dari alam setengah tidurnya.

Sepasang mata kecil yang menyipit karena kantuk itu terbuka. Tidak lama, pupil itu berdilatasi, kala ia menyadari bahwa kekasih tampannya tengah berada tepat di atasnya. Kedua tangan Jungkook berada di kedua sisi kepala Jimin, menumpu tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menimpa si mungil di bawahnya.

"J-Jungkook- _ah_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

Entahlah, rasa gugup yang hebat merasuk dalam diri Jimin. Selama ini, ia terus melakukan inisiatif untuk menggoda Jungkooknya yang polos. Dan saat ini, Jungkook bertingkah seakan ia mengetahui segala maksud dari tingkah Jimin. Seakan-akan ia telah lama menjadi begitu dewasa.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

" _Hyung_ , aku mengerti maksudmu. Setelah belajar tentang reproduksi dan orientasi seksual, aku mengerti." nada yang Jungkook gunakan berat dan dalam. Memaksa Jimin untuk menelan ludahnya sekali lagi.

"Ah-hah? A-Apa maksudmu, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Jimin, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Jungkook menyeringai kecil.

' _Astaga, dia begitu seksi!_ ', batin Jimin menjerit seperti itu, tapi tubuhnya hanya mampu terdiam kaku.

"Hari ini kepolosanku telah luntur, _hyung_. Sekarang, aku benar-benar mengerti semua tingkah lakumu. Aku paham maksud kelakuanmu yang menurutku aneh selama ini." Jungkook mengelus pipi gembil kekasihnya yang memerah. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Maaf. Selama ini aku belum mampu mengimbangimu, _hyung_. Kau mengerti alasannya, bukan? Aku terlalu muda, dan kau telah sampai dalam fase dewasamu." lanjut Jungkook. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini. Biasanya Jimin yang terus menggodanya tanpa mengenal rasa malu. Sekarang, ia hanya mampu terdiam tanpa bisa melawan.

"Tapi sekarang, aku mengerti semuanya. Dan aku bisa memberikan semua yang kau inginkan diam-diam." Jungkook mengakhiri semua penjelasannya dengan memagut singkat bibir semanis ceri milik kekasihnya.

Sedang Jimin? Ia hanya tersenyum puas. Mungkin malam ini akan jadi malam terbaik bagi mereka, dan semua sinyal yang selama ini diberikan Jimin akan berbalas.

Yah, semoga saja mereka tidak berisik.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Aaaakkh~ apa-apaan ini huwe ToT Kak Pika, inilah kehancuran yang kujanjikan hiks :'v

 _Big thanks to_ RubyBoy05. Ini adalah wujud dari ide-ide gaje dari kita sap :'v akhirnya gua berhasil ngetiknya juga :v makasih ye buat ide gilanya :3

Terakhir, untuk semua pembaca yang telah membaca cerita ini, terima kasih banyak.

Dan… berkenankah Anda meninggalkan jejak di sini? XD


End file.
